Episode 5: Blood Bath
"Blood Bath" is the fifth episode of LPS: Spring Break. It was published to YouTube on Jan 3, 2018. Blurb Selena searches for revenge as homecoming approaches. What will happen? Watch to find out ;) Plot Summary Selena goes to school and Melaney talks to her, telling her that no one believes her leg is really broken. Selena gets upset because Cynthia is still getting more attention than her. She questions why everyone hates her as Melaney leaves. At lunch, Selena gets mad at Gretchen for getting her Chipotle Cinnamon Screamin' Bean Sauce all over her food. Selena says that it's the last straw and leaves the table. While walking away, she notices a poster for the homecoming dance and starts to hatch a plan. After school, Selena talks to Justin. She finds out when the dance is and plans to meet Justin at midnight. Justin shows Selena that he got an ear piercing. That night, Justin picks Selena up in his car. The pair go to Lauren's house and kidnap her. On homecoming night, Selena is getting ready when her family comes in to her room. Her parents talk to her about how fast she's growing up and see her off to the dance. Justin comes in saying that he was late because his car ran out of gas in the middle of the road. Justin drives Selena to the dance. She has a large bag with her that Justin carries with one of the claws attached to his car. At the dance, students are partying and Father Richard is making out with Mr. Ortiz. Selena puts the bag she brought above the stage. Selena learns from Stephaneigh that Cynthia isn't coming to the dance because she is still hospitalized. Selena is thrilled to learn that Tyler and Emma aren't there either. Selena sends Justin backstage to do something for her plan, Operation Blood Bath. A student named Markus announces the homecoming king and queen as Kyle and Melaney. As Melaney is on stage, Justin dumps a bucket of blood on her from above the stage. This causes Melaney to cry and the students to flee from the huge puddle of blood leaking from the stage. As the students leave, Tristan tries to make them line up in a single file, but they ignore him. After everyone has left but Selena, Justin, Tristan, Melaney and Kyle, Selena talks to Tristan and has Justin stuff him in her bag before leaving. At Melaney's house, Melaney takes a bath to wash the blood off, still crying. Trivia * The opening song for this episode is "ET" by Kesha (Nightcore edition) * The title has two meanings. One is the usual sense of a blood bath because the episode involves a lot of blood being spilled, and one is shown in the final shot of a literal bath tub full of blood. * Kyle was originally going to die in this episode, but this was changed because he was an interesting character in the story of the series.